


Heroes?

by leanna



Category: SuperHeros - Fandom, orginal charcters
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanna/pseuds/leanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an original piece I am working on. I am open for suggestions and commits. In fact I welcome them. Pretty much a story about some people getting superpowers and how it changes their live. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes?

The sun beamed down on a man of average height and weight, with short dark ash brown hair that is shorter on the sides then on the top and back. He sat at a table for four in a dining area that is fenced in by a small iron fence. The area is small housing four other table like his. The table and chairs are made from the same dark metal with thick white cousins in the chairs. Large sun umbrellas stood in the center of each table doing their best to shade the occupants the restaurant’s name running along the edges in gold block letters. A small street ran on the other side of the iron fence dotted with parked cars.

Sighing heavily Aaron watched the waitress walk out of the glass doors into the outside dining area. He then notched a couple of woman staring at him and flashed a friendly smile. Checking his watch again he leaned back into the wood and metal chair that he sat in. Cassandra and Emma was supposed to meet him at this restaurant twenty minutes ago. He checked the last message from Cassandra. Running a little late. 5 minutes.

"Five minutes, pft," Aaron grumbled tucking the phone away. He jumped when something wet touched his hand. Kitty had sat up under the table placing his head on Aaron’s leg. The mixed German shepherded is mostly black with a white muzzle, mask around his eyes and a white satle on his back.

"Are you ready to order sir," A waitress asked.

"No, not yet," Aaron answered sighing. The waitress gave a slow nod, her smiled wavered for a second before walking away. She probably thought he was stood up. Something he is starting to question himself. Aaron watched her leave catching a reflection of himself, a short beard framed his mouth a little trim would not hurt but it would not help either. His hazel eyes almost looked emerald green in the sunlight.

Kitty gave a playful bark causing Aaron to look around. Spotting Emma and Cassandra walking through the restaurant doors he smiled softly. Cassandra smiled widely at him while Emma seemed to glare at the sunlight that glared back.

Cassandra’s Chocolate brown hair with honey highlight bounced in beach curls about her shoulders as she gracefully glides through the network of tables to him. Emma fallowed Cassandra through the maze a black cat perched on her left shoulder with its long tail draped around her neck. The cat looked to be like an older kitten maybe five months old with bright green eyes. His dark fur blending into Emma’s dark pony tail.

The differences in the pair often made Aaron laugh. Today for example Cassandra’s wardrobe consist of a striped pink and black shirt and a nice flowing skirt, complete with four inch pink heals. Emma on the other hand wore a simple grey T-shirt, black pants, and heavy black boots in fact t-shirts, black pants, and boots where all Emma ever wore with the acceptation of a sweeter now and again. Like their styles their personalities and body structure are different as well. Emma being a few inches taller and a little thinner while Cassandra is more husker and lighter in skin tone then Emma. Unlike Emma, Cassandra carried an air of happiness about her where the other looked constantly miserable until she smiled which she currently did as her dark brown eyes found him.  
Dark brown eyes that Emma shared with her cousin Cassandra. Like the pronounced cheek bones, perfectly shaped eyebrows that others would kill for. Although Emma’s could use a little thinning out in some places, not that she ever would. Their mains thick mains shimmered in the sunlight are kept long due to their culture.

"Cassandra," Aaron called across the area smiling widely. She called back his name before he called out Emma, Emma called out his name. He repeated the proses. A game that they played whenever they see each other.

"I'm sorry Aaron," Emma stated taking a seat. The small black cat jumped off Emma’s shoulder to wrap himself around Aaron's legs. "I lost track of time."

"I had to yell at her several times to get ready. I should have just left her," Cassandra added giving Emma a disapproving glare as she sat. Kitty immediately began licking Cassandra’s hands.

"No, Emma it is not okay you're banned from the table," Aaron scolded in a fake angry tone.

“Fine, I’ll go hang out with my other friends.”

“You don’t have friends,” Cassandra countered smiling. The trio erupted in laughter.

The waitress came over delivering a couple of menus to the two woman. She shortly took their order then left the trio alone. Cassandra and Aaron happily chatted with Emma adding a comment here and their happier in hearing the two talk rather than talking. In truth Emma felt bad about being late. She enjoyed hanging out with Aaron when he visited. In fact, she would plan her vacation around the times he would visit.

Soft groaning caught the trio’s attention. Kitty laid on his back kicking his legs around as he tried to catch the small black paw in his mouth. Vladimir sat in front of the dog batting at his open mouth and floppy tong. They laughed at the display only stopping when the waitress came back with their food.

Aaron eyed the large hamburger he ordered before picking up the ketchup. “So, Emma. How’s working at the fair going?”

“It’s going good. I have something to show you later,” Emma stated as she looked up and steered a French fry in some ranch dressing. Aaron nodded enthusiastically. A loud pop sounded almost like a gun shot or two cars hitting. The two pets started, Vladimir jumping into Emma’s lap while Kitty stood at attention next to Aaron.

“What was that,” Cassandra demanded as Aaron petted the broad black head of kitty.

“I don’t know,” Emma answered as she looked up at the dull blue sky for an answer. The black cat growled loudly his ears forward. Emma looked down at the table and the shaking tableware. The vibrations grew more violent shaking the dishware to the edge. The widows of the deli rattled like thunder.

“An earth quake?” Aaron questioned as the rattling grew worse with the vibrations. A scream sounded down the street with the loud crunch of metal as two cars collided with several more racing by. Kitty barked loudly in warning.

“Let’s go,” Cassandra called over the racket as she jumped to her. Emma swept her cat into her arms as Aaron unleashed Kitty. The small group ran for the street dodging in-between the shaking chairs and tables. The large portrait windows shattered and exploded out showering everyone in a ten-foot radius including Cassandra, Aaron and Emma. A shock wave that followed threw everyone off their feet. Emma landed hard on her left hand trying to shield the small black cat and not land on him. Her wrist twisted with a stab of pain.

“Everyone okay,” Aaron demanded recovering first. A second shock wave followed throwing him a few feet away from the restaurant. A third shockwave is accompanied by a cloud of dirt and trash.

Seeing the cloud approaching Aaron scrambled to his feet running to his friends hand out stretched to Cassandra and Emma. The shockwave threw him off his feet as the cloud instantly blinded him. He felt a smaller hand lock around his, acrylic nails digging in slightly. He tried looked around the large dirt cloud verily seeing past his elbow. He felt the sudden weight of Kitty pressed against his side. Opening his mouth to call for his two invisible friends, Aaron received a mouth full of debris. His eyes stung from the debris forcing him to close his eyes. The rumbling quickly became deafening, and the presser intensified. Aaron gritted his teeth as he clenched his eyes close. Suddenly the rumbling faded but the presser remained. Darkness clouded his mind as Aaron silently called to is friends.


End file.
